Suicune
Suicune (Japanese: スイクン Suikun) is a Water-type Legendary Pokémon that is part of the Legendary Beast trio from Generation II. Suicune is also the mascot for Pokémon Crystal. Suicune is sky blue in color, with white rhombuses around the body and a white belly. Suicune has an aquamarine crest on its head which is in the shape of a hexagram. Behind its crest is a purple mane with supposedly thick, smooth fur. Two white, ribbon-like tails sprout out from Suicune's back and In reverse. A shiny Suicune is light blue, with a dark blue crest and a cerulean-colored mane. EvolutionEDIT This Pokémon does not evolve. Game infoEDIT In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Suicune roams around Kanto if the player character's Starter Pokémon was Charmander and they have beaten the Elite Four. In FireRed and LeafGreen, it is very hard to catch, because it will flee unless you send out a Pokémon that has the ability Shadow Tag or the move Mean Look. It appears at Level 50. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Suicune roams on Johto and Kanto. Once you catch up to it, it appears at Level 40 at both Route 25 and the Burned Tower if they didn't get it at route 25 Game locationsEDIT Locations Version(s) Area(s) Rarity Gold/Silver Roaming Johto One Crystal Tin Tower One Ruby/Sapphire Trade None Emerald Trade None FireRed/LeafGreen Roaming Kanto With Charmander as Starter Pokémon One Diamond/Pearl Pal Park or Trade None Platinum Pal Park or Trade None HeartGold/SoulSilver Route 25, Burned Tower (Appears after defeating the Elite Four if fled from or fainted at Route 25) One Black/White Trade None X/Y Transfer None OR/AS Trackless Forest (Requires Ho-Oh or Lugia in the party, Third 20-minute interval of every hour) One Pokédex entriesEDIT Pokédex Entries Gold Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water. Silver This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears. Crystal This divine Pokémon blows around the world, always in search of a pure reservoir. Ruby Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water. Sapphire Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water. Emerald Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gliding elegance. It has the power to purify dirty water. FireRed This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears. LeafGreen Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water. Diamond It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. Pearl It travels around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind. Platinum It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. HeartGold Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water. SoulSilver This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears. Black It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. White It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. Black 2 It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. White 2 It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. X It races around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind. Y Said to be the embodiment of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water. Omega Ruby Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water. Alpha Sapphire Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water. Sun Moon Ultra Sun Ultra Moon StatsEDIT Base Stats HP 100 Attack 75 Defense 115 Sp. Atk 90 Sp. Def 115 Speed 85 Total 580 LearnsetEDIT LevelingEDIT Generation VIIGeneration VIGeneration VGeneration IVGeneration IIIGeneration II LevelingGeneration VII Level Move Power Accuracy PP Type Category 1 Sheer Cold — —% 5 Ice Special 1 Bite 60 100% 25 Dark Physical 1 Leer — 100% 30 Normal Status 1 Bubble Beam 65 100% 20 Water Special 1 Rain Dance — —% 5 Water Status 8 Bubble Beam 65 100% 20 Water Special 15 Rain Dance — —% 5 Water Status 22 Gust 40 100% 35 Flying Special 29 Aurora Beam 65 100% 20 Ice Special 36 Mist — —% 30 Ice Status 43 Mirror Coat — 100% 20 Psychic Special 50 Ice Fang 65 95% 15 Ice Physical 57 Tailwind — —% 15 Flying Status 64 Extrasensory 80 100% 20 Psychic Special 71 Hydro Pump 110 80% 5 Water Special 78 Calm Mind — —% 20 Psychic Status 85 Blizzard 110 70% 5 Ice Special Bold indicates this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. Italic indicates an evolved or alternate form of this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. TM/HMEDIT Generation VIIGeneration VIGeneration VGeneration IVGeneration IIIGeneration II TMs and HMs Generation VII TM/HM Move Power Accuracy PP Type Cat. TM04 Calm Mind — —% 20 Psychic Status TM05 Roar — —% 20 Normal Status TM06 Toxic — 90% 10 Poison Status TM07 Hail — —% 10 Ice Status TM10 Hidden Power 60 100% 15 Normal Special TM11 Sunny Day — —% 5 Fire Status TM13 Ice Beam 90 100% 10 Ice Special TM14 Blizzard 110 70% 5 Ice Special TM15 Hyper Beam 150 90% 5 Normal Special TM17 Protect — —% 10 Normal Status TM18 Rain Dance — —% 5 Water Status TM21 Frustration — 100% 20 Normal Physical TM27 Return — 100% 20 Normal Physical TM30 Shadow Ball 80 100% 15 Ghost Special TM32 Double Team — —% 15 Normal Status TM33 Reflect — —% 20 Psychic Status TM37 Sandstorm — —% 10 Rock Status TM42 Facade 70 100% 20 Normal Physical TM44 Rest — —% 10 Psychic Status TM48 Round 60 100% 15 Normal Special TM55 Scald 80 100% 15 Water Special TM60 Quash — 100% 15 Dark Status TM68 Giga Impact 150 90% 5 Normal Physical TM77 Psych Up — —% 10 Normal Status TM78 Bulldoze 60 100% 20 Ground Physical TM87 Swagger — 85% 15 Normal Status TM88 Sleep Talk — —% 10 Normal Status TM90 Substitute — —% 10 Normal Status TM94 Surf 90 100% 15 Water Special TM95 Snarl 55 95% 15 Dark Special TM98 Waterfall 80 100% 15 Water Physical TM100 Confide — —% 20 Normal Status Bold indicates this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. Italic indicates an evolved or alternate form of this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. BreedingEDIT Suicune learns no moves via breeding. TutoringEDIT Generation VIIGeneration VIGeneration VGeneration IVGeneration IIIGeneration II Tutoring Generation VII Move Power Accuracy PP Type Category Icy Wind USUM 55 95% 15 Ice Special Iron Head USUM 80 100% 15 Steel Physical Iron Tail USUM 100 75% 15 Steel Physical Laser Focus USUM — —% 30 Normal Status Signal Beam USUM 75 100% 15 Bug Special Snore USUM 50 100% 15 Normal Special Tailwind USUM — —% 15 Flying Status Water Pulse USUM 60 100% 20 Water Special Bold indicates this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. Italic indicates an evolved or alternate form of this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. SpritesEDIT Version Gold Silver Crystal Back G 245 front S 245 front C 245 front Ruby Sapphire Emerald FireRed LeafGreen Back RS 245 front E 245 front RS 245 front Diamond Pearl Platinum HeartGold SoulSilver Back DP 245 front DP 245 front HGSS 245 front Black White Black 2 White 2 Back Suicune BW Suicune BW X Y Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire GO Back Suicune XY Suicune XY Suicune Back XY Suicune Shiny XY Suicune Shiny XY Sun Moon Ultra Sun Ultra Moon Back AppearancesEDIT Movie rolesEDIT Pokémon 4EverEDIT Suicune appeared alongside Celebi as the title character in the movie Pokémon 4Ever. In the movie, Suicune must purify the lake to restore Celebi and prevent it from dying. Zoroark: Master of IllusionsEDIT Zoroark, with its ability, Illusion, took the form of Suicune (Along with Entei and Raikou) to cause an uproar in Crown City so that Kodai can freely look for the Ripple of Time. Shiny counterparts of the Legendary Beasts were guardians of Crown City, coming to aid Crown City in times of need. A Shiny Suicune came to Crown City with the other guardians to stop Zoroark (Which they thought was the enemy), but the trio were stopped by wild Pokémon that defended Zoroark, convincing the trio that Zoroark was not evil. The guardians later scared off Kodai after the Ripple of Time was revealed to be an illusion by Zoroark. Suicune (MS004) Suicune (anime) Suicune (DP028) Suicune (MS013) Suicune (Generations) Suicune (MS020) TriviaEDIT Suicune is most likely inspired by Fujin (the Japanese God of the Wind, complimenting Suicune's nickname as the "North Wind") who wore a leopard skin. Because of this, Suicune's appearance is also partially based on that of a leopard. However, it also has some wolf-like traits as well, with a longer muzzle and lither body than its more feline brethren. The "horn" on its head and power to purify water also gives the impression it could have some Kirin influence. Suicune is the only one of the Legendary Beast trio to be a version mascot. Ash saw a Suicune at the beginning of his Johto Journey, making this the second time Ash has seen a legendary Johto Pokémon at the beginning of his journey (The first time being Ho-Oh in the first episode). Suicune is the only non-Ice type able to learn Blizzard by leveling up. Learning Blizzard at level 85, Suicune is the Pokémon that learns Blizzard latest of all those who learn it by leveling up. Suicune is the only legendary mascot that is not banned from competitive battles. Suicune is the slowest, the physical weakest, but the most defensive of the legendary beasts. In Super Smash Bros., Suicune is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the moves Blizzard and Aurora Beam. GalleryEDIT 245Suicune OS anime 245Suicune OS anime 2 245Suicune OS anime 3 245Suicune OS anime 4 245Suicune OS anime 5 245Suicune OS anime 6 245Suicune OS anime 7 245Suicune Dream 245Suicune Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs 245Suicune Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon 245Suicune Pokemon Stadium 245Suicune Pokemon Colosseum 245Suicune Pokémon PokéPark Suicune trophy SSBM Suicune trophy SSBB Suicune trophy SSBWU Suicune (Pokkén Tournament) Suicune-GO Suicune GO Shiny Suicune concept art Riding Suicune - Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Legendary Trios and Zoroark - Pokemon Black and White PokePark-Blue Artwork SSBUSuicune Add a photo to this gallery Category:Water Category:Legendary beast Category:Legendary